diceydungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Yolanda
Yolanda is the Shop imp. Her shop has a red canopy and she usually sells 3 items or services. The items vary by Episode and by the level of the dungeon within the episode. Quotes First Encounter *Oh, a new adventurer! Come on in! Welcome to Dungeon Supplies 4 U - I've got some great stuff in stock. Need socks? Weapons? A small houseplant? Main Game *Come in! Yolanda's got some amazing products in stock today! Yolanda's also speaking in the third person again - oops! *What are you after? Something shiny, something swooshy, something that seems useful but isn't? We've got 'em all! *Ah you've just missed out on an amazing little beret. But we've got plenty of other options in stock! *Have a look around! I just sold the last waffle maker, but maybe something else will take your fancy? *Oh we've just had a delivery of some *very* stylish scarves - no? Just the fighting stuff? Fair enough! *Can I tempt you with some wooden spoons? An ice-making machine? No? Wow, you're one single-minded shopper! *Been saving up your gold pieces? Well, you can't take ‘em with you! Might as well splurge while you can! *Hey there! What do you fancy? I'd offer a discount but honestly the sales targets down here are INTENSE. *So good to see you! Come in, come in! Did you sign up to our loyalty card scheme yet? *Need a carrier bag? Oh! You brought a backpack? That's well prepared AND environmentally friendly! *We've just had a delivery of fresh carrots from the Gardener! Great for helping you see down here! What? The show's well lit? Maybe next time then! *I've been working on a new slogan for the shop: 'Spend your coins here - there's literally nowhere else!' What do you think? *I'm so glad to see you! I'm stuck on a crossword clue. "Underground prison", 7 letters starting with D. Any idea? *Oh! You're just in time! I'm about to unveil our new cheese counter - care for a sample? It's.... un-BRIE-lievable! *I *love* your energy and determination! Ever considered opening a shop of your own? *Welcome back! Take your time - I only want satisfied customers. As my old nan used to say: second place is for losers! *It's so nice to see you! Here, I set aside a few bits and pieces I thought you might like... *Hello there! Thinking of settling down in the dungeons yet? Well, I'll keep this microwave by in case you change your mind! *Back for more weapons? Not interested in an engraved fountain pen? Well, I guess the customer is always right! *Hey, friend! Is it okay if I call you that? I'm beginning to feel like we know each other pretty well! *Welcome back! Have a browse, have a wander, let me know if you have any questions... *It's just wonderful to see you and your buddies so determined to fight! It's like you don't know you're hopelessly doomed! *Hey, just so you know, I set a carpet aside for when you all decide to settle down and make yourselves home round here! *Oh, hello again! Want to know why my Dungeon shop is so successful? The overheads are really low! Ahahahahaha! *Welcome! Welcome! The book group's meeting in the back - or are you here for shopping? That's fine, carry on, have a browse! *Hey there! Just window shopping, or are you here to buy? I've got some bargains in today! *Hey, come on in! Just so you know, we're happy to match any lower prices you come across... just kidding, we're the only shop in the Dungeons, so I guess it's take it or leave it! *It's you again! We've just got some new stock in - I hope there's something we can tempt you with! *Here for some more weapons? We've got a deal on pool toys - no? The fighting stuff it is, then! *Hi there! It's book group day again, if you're interested? The Kraken's leading us in a big Tennyson discussion... no? Well, let's have a look at what we've got in stock! *Hey, come on in! Have a browse! All our stock is battle-ready and comes with a seven day return policy! Wait, no, sorry, I misread that - it comes with NO seven day return policy. *It's nice to see you around here so often! Let's have a look at whether I've got anything that might help you out in these next few battles... *Hey there, what are you after this time? Just kidding, I know you only want the fighting stuff! Let's see what we've got... *Welcome! We have some AMAZING deals on jugs and vases, but I do see it'd be hard to get them out of the dungeons without breaking! So let's see what we have for battles... *Hi, come on in! And if you want to join in the book group, they're out the back - Aoife's getting really into the Count of Monte Cristo... Main Game: If the Character is Transformed Into a Bear *Come in, come in! You're looking great! Very hairy, very ravenous, it suits you. But I'm so sorry, I don't think I have anything in your size today. Main Game: If the Player Buys Everything * Wow, you bought everything! Good for you! You clearly know a bargain when you see one! Back Stage Level *What a fun group you are! Hiking around through the Dungeons like this! Here, I've got something for you. On the house. You know what? I love it here in the Dungeons, but if you don't... ...maybe you SHOULDN'T actually have to stay here for all eternity! I hope you teach Lady Luck a lesson!